Trying To Remember
by TheMeg-hanSolo
Summary: Sequel to 'Broken Promises'. The Titan War is approaching and Leila still has no memory of her life. She's confused and frustrated. One boy, Percy, said he played a very improtant role in her life. Leila doesn't believe it. PercyXOC Review!
1. Chapter 1

**So hey everyone, welcome to the sequel 'Trying To Remember'. If you haven't read my first story 'Broken Promises' head over there now! :D. I hope you guys like it, I'm trying to remember everything from The Last Olympian, so bear with me. Love you all, review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Leila Night lost her memory. Amnesia, that's what they called it. The people who were with her, she did not remember. They claimed to be her friends. One even said that he was her boyfriend. Let's just say that Leila wasn't very happy about his comment.<p>

They told her she was a demigod. Half god and half human. Her mother was Artemis, goddess of the Hunt and maidenhood. She was the cause of Artemis breaking her oath to swear off men, they said. Well, that's the way Leila interpreted it. Leila, the first and only daughter of Artemis. They also told her that her mother was angry with her. But she wondered why.

She later found out their names. Nicky, daughter of Aphrodite, short blond hair and green eyes. She seemed...nice. Nate, son of Apollo, her cousin. He seemed like a ball of energy. Those two were dating, which Leila strange since they both looked alike. The last one, Percy, son of Poseidon, and apparently her boyfriend. She still didn't believe it. Although, he was cute. Brown, almost black, hair with sea green eyes. He told her that they've known each other for a long time. Leila wished she remembered them, especially Percy. Something about him intrigued her.

Chiron, a centaur, which took Leila by surprise, told her that she had to stay in the infirmary for a little while longer. He then ordered the other three to leave so she could rest. Percy didn't move. It took a lot of arguing, but he stayed. That right there showed her that he cared.

All night long he stayed in the chair next to her bed. Chiron was reluctant at first, but allowed t. He knew Percy wouldn't harm her. At first, Leila wasn't comfortable having him by her side watching her. She felt like she was being treated like a three year old. Somehow, though, she fell asleep.

When she woke up that morning it was clear to her that Percy didn't sleep. Heavy bags were under his eyes. Chiron arrived not long after she woke and forced Percy to leave. He didn't seem very happy about it, but when he came back he looked refreshed. Handsome even. Leila took that thought out of her mind, she did not like him. And they certainly were not dating, even if people said they were. Percy seemed upset when she told him that, but didn't argue.

Throughout the day campers came by to visit her, none of which she recognized. Percy never left her side. Leila wished he would leave. One blond girl came by late afternoon, she was rather pretty. Percy tensed up when she arrived, angry even, Leila wondered why. Her names was Annabeth, daughter of Athena. She said 'Get well' and left. Leila heard Percy mutter something about not saying sorry. Sorry for what? Annabeth seemed nice. Well, nice enough.

Both Chiron and Percy told Leila about the upcoming war. Apparently Percy told her before she lost her memory. How convenient. Leila offered to fight, if what they said about her archery skills were correct they'd be stupid not to let her, but Percy said no and Chiron agreed. She was still too weak. Leila would get her way though, she knew she would.

As the days passed and summer was coming to an end, Leila still had no memory of her life. Chiron thought it was peculiar that she didn't remember Percy, or even her father, which she has been told was not the greatest parent. Seeing as Leila knew them for a long time, in theory she should remember them. Still Percy tried to fit enough time before summer ended to tell her about when they were younger. Leila liked the stories, they made her laugh. They must have been quite the pair. When Percy came to one story about when they were ten, he began to cry. It was the story about the night before Percy left her. She wished she could remember him and their times together. If she had the power, she would.

Hours she sat there thinking hoping it would bring the slightest bit of her memory back, but no avail. Leila hated having amnesia, it made her feel weak. She didn't like not knowing, especially her own life.

On the last day of summer, campers began to go home and try to survive until next summer. Percy was one of them. He was going back to his mom. Leila knew he tried to stay, but his mother wouldn't let him. Although, she did wish Leila to get better. Nate and Nicky decided to stay and look after Leila. Once again, she felt like a child.

Leila gathered with a few other at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill to say goodbye. She still didn't remember them, but she went anyway. When she went to say goodbye to Percy, she saw that his eyes watered. Surprisingly, hers did as well. She admitted that she would miss him. He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Percy Jackson was out of her life, at least until next summer.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you guys liked it, I don't know when I'll upload the new chapter, but hopefully it'll be soon if I don't have too much homework. I love you all, review! :D <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'm back! I may not update until after Monday because I have to practice for my seating auditions. Thanks to everyone who put it on story alert, favorite story, author alert (I don't know if any of you did), and favorite author. Usually, I say everybody's name, but there are so many and I don't have the time. I'm serious, as soon as I uploaded this story, I was swarmed with emails from Fanfiction. Not even joking. I love you all! **

**Kormk: Thank you :)**

**DaughterofApollo101: I know! D: **

**MetalManiacJoe: You have to wait and find out :P**

**Aeron Thana: I know! And thank you :D**

**Rumbleroaar: Maybe :P**

**Greyeyedowl98: I get frustrated with amnesia stories as well, I am right now! D: **

**Radius Flame: Broken Promises review: Yeah, I know! **

**Scout Neon Templar: I' sorry D: **

**jail1234: Thank you :)**

**Hawkshadow89: Oh my gosh, thanks for the long review! And I'll try being more descriptive. I'm usually better at describing something that has a somewhat dark motive to it. Don't why, just is. Hannibalrider: Yeah, I know :/**

**Lvl-ZeR0: I hope it will be just as good! Haha, gotta love giant doughnuts :P**

**Poseidon'sdaughter19: I love the Percy Jackson reference 'oh my gods', that made my day :P. And thank you :)**

**demigod surpreim: I might let her remember :P**

**14 reviews on the first chapter, this is amazing! Review and enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Leila still has no memory of her life, only what she was told. Summer was here and campers arrived by the car loads. All of them looked worried, the was was approaching. While the campers were away, Percy iris messaged her every day. They began to rebuild the friendship that they used to have, or so she was told. Recently, Leila began practicing her archery and sword fighting once more. She excelled in archery as usual. Sword fighting was a different story. She could hold off any person for...one minute? For the war she would stick with her bow.<p>

"Leila, I see you're practicing again." She lowered her bow.

"Hello, Percy," She acknowledged him and continued to practice. Percy sat down and waited patiently for her to finish. When she was done, she took the arrows out of the target. "I've got to practice for the war, you know."

"Yeah." He didn't seem very happy.

Leila sat next to him. "Is something wrong?"

"Beckendorf from the Hephaestus cabin died, he sacrificed himself for me." She could see a tear slip out of his eye which he quickly wiped away.

Leila remembered seeing him around camp with Silena, daughter of Aphrodite. She wished she dot to know him better.

"I'm sorry, but everything happens for a reason." She put her hand on his shoulder. He gave a slight smile.

"I guess so," They sat there awkwardly. "Leila, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"You're not fighting in the war."

Leila shot up. "You can't tell me what to do!"

"I can, and I will!" He argued.

"Why won't you let me fight? I may not remember anything, but I am able!"

"I can't lose you again," It got quiet. "I love you, Leila, I can't lose you. I just can't." He walked away.

He loved her. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, loved her, Leila Night, daughter of Artemis. The girl who couldn't remember anything. But did she love him? No, she didn't. He was a friend, nothing more. She didn't need a man in her life.

"Hey, Leila. How's archery?" Nicky asked when she arrived. Surprisingly, she was by herself.

"Why does it matter, I can't fight anyway." She threw her bow down in defeat.

"Why not?"

Leila took a deep breath. "Percy said he couldn't lose me again," Nicky tried to contain her shock. "Do you know what he means?"

"I-I, uh, got to go!" Nicky rushed off to the left, away from her.

Leila picked up her bow and her bracelet returned to its place. She was told it was gift from her mother. Not even being able to remember her own mother. That was sad. Chiron reassured her that her memory would come back, but when? A week? A month? A year? She need to know.

Nate come and brought her to the council. It was a group of campers, the head cabin leaders. Leila didn't know why it would be any good, she didn't know anything. Still, she sat down along with the others.

"Everyone, Percy has something to read." Chiron announced. It must have been in English because Percy looked confused.

"A half-blood of the eldest gods..." He began.

Annabeth cut in, "Gods, not dogs."

He rolled his eyes. "A half0blood of the eldest gods...shall reach sixteen.." He paused. "And see the world in endless sleep, The Hero's soul cursed blade shall reap."

He didn't speak for a while. "Percy," Chiron said. "continue."

He nodded, though he looked like he didn't want to. "A single choice...shall end his days. Olympus to preserve or raze."

The whole room was silent as they reflected the prophecy. A chill ran down her spine. A hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. Does that mean...

"I'm going to die." Percy finally said.

"You don't know that." One camper said.

All of the started talking. Leila stayed silent. He was going to die. All because of a stupid prophecy. Is this what the Fates wanted?

Even though it was barely audible, she said, "You-You promised."

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you guys liked it, sorry for the cliffhanger! I'll update as soon as I can! Review! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been so long, I've been so busy with schoolwork. So here's a chapter to satisfy you until I don't know when. Maybe tomorrow? Depends if I finish the chapter. Thank you hawaiiswimmer1996 for adding to story alert :). Thank you mle199 for adding it to story alert :).Thank you Poseidon'sdaughter19 for adding it to favorite story :). Thank you supersweet47 for adding it to story alert and favorite story :). Thank you pinkMandMlvr for adding it to favorite story :). **

**chessrd: Maybe... :P**

**Kormk: I'm sorry it's short, I'll work on it. Promise! Hehe, 'Broken Promises'. **

**MetalManiacJoe: Don't get stabbed! I'll never live with myself D: **

**Poseidon'sdaughter19: Oh my gods same here! :D **

**Lvl-ZeR0: I hope it will be as good! :D GIANT DOUGHNUTS ARE AMAZING! **

**Supersweet47: Hm...maybe :P**

**DaughterofApollo101: You'll have to find out my dear :P**

**christinexx: You mean 'oh my gods'? :P **

**The Girl From Legion I: Why thank you! :D And you'll just have to find out :P**

**I feel like I'm losing reviewers for some strange reason :(. But I love you all who have been reviewing :).**

* * *

><p>It was silent. All eyes were on her.<p>

"What did you say?" Percy asked. There was a hopeful glint in his eyes.

Leila blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

His face fell. "You said, 'You promised'."

She shook her head. "I assure you, I didn't." Leila was telling the truth. She didn't remember saying such a thing.

"Yes, you did-" One of the counselor's started to say, but was intimidated by Percy's glare. It was rather terrifying.

"Drop it." The camper slid down in his chair.

The around them was thick with tension. Leila shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Excuse me, Chiron, may I please leave?" She asked hopefully. All she wanted was to get out of there.

"Yes, you may." Leila left while the others began to talk once again.

Campers rushed around in full body armor and weapons. All of them were preparing for the war that she would not take part in. Thanks to Percy. She worked so hard only to have it come crashing down on her.

As she walked, she was being shoved and pushed by the younger campers. Such immature children, she thought. Why couldn't they grow up already? One would think with a war lurking around the corner they would. Although, she knew she was like that at one point. If only she could remember.

The forest welcomed her. She always felt like herself in the forest. But who was she? She didn't even know. Was she strong? Or maybe weak? What was her favorite color? Perhaps red? No, it was too much like blood. Which she knew people would be shedding during the war.

Leila didn't know how they would win against Kronos' army. Yes, she did have doubts. There were thousands of them, but very little campers. By the time the war was over, Leila would not see several faces from camp ever again.

When she found a high enough tree she climbed. There she sat, just listening to the world around her. In the distance she could hear the sound of metal against metal. But here, all she could hear was the sound of silence. Occasionally, leaves would rustle around her, or a song from a bird, but silence would always return. That's the way Leila liked it, nothing to distract her. Only her.

"Leila!" She didn't move, hoping she wouldn't be noticed. Too bad she was in her fluorescent orange camp shirt. Leila knew who her caller was, it was Percy. Probably to ask her why she left. "There you are!" She jumped when the voice sounded next to her. There was Percy, sitting in the branch to her right. Something seemed familiar, but Leila couldn't quite place her finger on it.

"Hello, Percy, how was the rest of the meeting?" She asked with eyes closed.

"Chiron showed us Typhon, he should be arriving here in three days. Would've been sooner, but the gods are slowing him down."

Leila looked at him with panicked eyes. "Is my mom alright?" She may not remember her, but she was still family.

"I'm sure she's fine," Leila nodded and closed her eyes again. "This place has a lot of memories."

She opened one eye. "What do you mean?"

"Well, for one, this is where we had our fist kiss."

"I never kissed you." Did she?

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't. Stop saying stuff that isn't true." She clenched her fists at her side.

"How do you know it isn't true if you don't remember anything?" He was right. She stayed silent. "Why don't you remember me?" His voice cracked.

Leila looked over and saw a tear trail down his face. Did this mean that much to him? "I don't know, Percy. I'm trying, though."

He stared at her with teary green eyes. Her heart began to beat faster. How was he doing that? "Maybe this will help you remember."

Before she could question him, he kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry to leave you hanging like that! I'll update soon...hopefully. So, review! Please, for me? :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, was really busy! Thank you OHSHC Forever for adding it to story alert :). Thank you artemisniteshade for adding it to favorite story and favorite author :D. Thank you nomnom15 for adding it to story alert and favorite author :D. Thank you Slayer of Heroes for adding to favorite story :). Thank you gerson for adding it to favorite story :). **

**Kormk: I'm not a perv! Woo! :D **

**demigod surpreim: I'm not really sure how many chapters yet, but when I know I will inform you all. **

**Artemisniteshade: Oh don't worry, I worry myself all the time :P. 2nd review: Thank you :D**

**DaughterofApollo101: Percy's just that good ;)**

**goddess of lakes: Hehe, 'oh my gods'. :P **

**Hannibalrider: Yes I know :'(**

**Lvl-ZeR0: I love typing things at midnight, it's fun :P. GIANT DOUGHNUTS WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD, I SWEAR! Hm, nice story line :P. **

**Poseidon'sdaughter19: I want to give him a hug too!**

**9 reviews! Woo, almost ten! :P I love you guys, your reviews make me smile :).**

* * *

><p>Leila couldn't move, she was stuck. Frozen where she was. Percy's lips were planted on hers, so soft. Why was she even allowing him to do so? Leila couldn't help but feel a warm sensation om the pit of her stomach. It was a strange and odd feeling, but wonderful as well. It was a joyous feeling that she didn't want to let go.<p>

Her mind finally powered back on and realized what she was doing.

"What was that for?" Percy asked clutching the left side of his face.

"You had no right to kiss me, Perseus Jackson." Leila had enough of him and his lies. How dare he think he could do that to her. Leila was not emotionally or mentally right at the moment.

"Don't tell me you didn't feel anything." He was right, she did feel something. Leila wasn't going to admit it. She didn't want to see that smirk on his face. She could already hear him say, 'I told you so'.

Leila jumped down on the forest floor, leaves crunching under her feet as she walked. Percy was nearing, the thundering of his feet gave it away. It was like a stampede.

"Leave me alone, Percy," She didn't want him to leave. "I need to think." That was useless, Percy was all she thought of.

"If that's what you want." He hesitated, but gave her a kiss on the cheek and left. It now burned where his lips came in contact with her skin.

How could a mere boy make her feel this way? Was he right when he said they were together? Leila threw herself on the bed. Stupid boys toying with her feelings. Stupid Percy for being that boy.

Leila retrieved a picture from under her pillow. It was of when she was younger, maybe eight, with Percy. She found it when she returned to her cabin from the infirmary. He was right about one thing, they were childhood friends. As she looked at her younger self, she noticed fear and sadness lingered in her hazel eyes. Was it fear of someone? Percy told her that her father did unthinkable things to her, but her never went in depth. He seemed to cringe whenever she brought it up. Is that where the fear came from? But what of the sadness? It was a mystery to her.

Even with the walls of her cabin, she could hear the shouts of the campers. Leila was tempted to grab her weapon and shoot each and everyone of them just to get some quiet. Much like the forest, which made her wonder why she left. Then Percy overtook her brain. Yes, that's why. Stupid boy for ruining her precious silence.

* * *

><p>Ever since she lost her memory Leila never liked mornings, so she never woke up. One of the campers had to wake her. Most of the time it was either Nicky, Nate, or Percy.<p>

"Leila, it's time to wake up," A finger poked her face. She swatted it away lazily. "Alright, you give me no choice." A heavy burden was placed on her back, she heard it crack.

"Nathanial, get off me!" Leial tried to wiggle out from under him. It was no use.

"Do you promise to get up?"

"Yes."

The weight was taken off, but quickly back on. "And not to fall back asleep after I leave?"

She sighed, "Yes, Nate, can you just please get off me? You're going to break my back."

"Fine, I can see I'm not wanted." He said childishly and walked out the door. Leila rolled her eyes at his antics.

Knowing that he would return to see that she was awake, she began her day to save her back from further pain. Leila was running her hand through her dripping short hair when there was knock on the door. It must be Nate, but it was unusual for him to knock.

"Nate, I'm up-" It wasn't him, but Annabeth and Percy doing the cabin check. She had completely forgotten it was today.

Annabeth seemed to be glowing with happiness, while Percy seemed irritated. Leila didn't see why Percy hated her, she was a sweet girl.

"I'm so sorry, I thought it was Nate to see if I was awake."

Annabeth smiled. "It's alright."

Percy stared at her which caused a soft pink to rise to her cheeks.

They walked around looking at the nearly empty cabin. It was clean, but not perfect. Percy hovered over her bed. Leila knew what he was looking at, the picture. He held it tightly in his hands, as if he held it any tighter it would disintegrate.

"You still have this?" He didn't take his eyes off the picture. It was a shame, she wanted to see them. She wanted his eyes to make her feel that warmth once again.

"U-Um, yes. I was hoping it help me remember," She said quietly. If she wasn't looking at him, the she probably wouldn't have noticed the tears in his eyes. It broke her heart. "Percy-"

"Alright, you get a four out of five. Good job, Leila," Annabeth cut in. "Come on, Percy." She practically dragged him out of there. His eyes never left hers. The warm feeling came back.

All she wanted to do was say sorry for not remembering him. Not being able to reciprocate his feelings, although she wasn't sure what her feelings were. She wanted to comfort him and dry his eyes because she knew she was the source of the tears. She wanted to tell him that he makes her heart beat a hundred miles per minute. She wanted to say anything so he could see him smile again. Now she couldn't, all because Annabeth stepped in.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry to leave you all like that! Hopefully I can update tomorrow, but I can't update over the weekend because I'm with me dad. Stupid dad for ruining my writing. Haha. Review! :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, so I managed to get online at my grandparent's house! :D. Thank you Scout Neon Templar for adding it to story alert :). **

**Poseidon'sdaughter19: ….Or does she love him?... :P**

**Kormk: Yeah I know D: **

**DaughterofApollo101: Yeah I know it's weird, but you'll find out soon :P**

**Hannibalrider: Mwhaha! I know :P**

**Lvl-ZeR0: I really don't get irritated, surprisingly. Stupid hero for eating all the doughnuts...I was going to do that!**

**Five reviews...Wow guys, you are slacking! :P But I still love you!**

* * *

><p>Leila was in the arena. Even though she wasn't in the war, there was no reason in not practicing. As she reloaded her bow she dropped it in fright. Leila saw Nicky and Nate running towards her shouting her name.<p>

"What's wrong?"

Nicky tried to regain her breath. "Percy's gone."

Her blood ran cold. She seemed that she was stuck. Unable to move. Unable to think. He was gone. "W-What? You're joking, right?" She laughed weakly. Neither laughed and nor cracked a smile. He was really gone.

Leila ran into the woods shouting his name. She hoped he would jump out from behind a tree and yell, 'Surprise!'. It never happened. The only sounds were the echos of her shouts. Nicky and Nate caught up with her.

"He-He can't be gone." Leila fell to the ground and curled in a ball. Maybe if she closed her eyes he would appear. No Percy.

"We'll find him." Nate said.

"How do you know?" She stood. "You can't possibly know! He's gone and I just realized-" She loved him. He was right all along, she did love him. Not it was too late. He might never return.

"Realized what?"

"N-Nothing. I have to go."

Leila locked herself in her cabin. She had almost admitted her love for him. Something she thought she would never feel. Love, such a strange word. It made her feel confused, yet happy. A thought occurred to her. Was she finally regaining her memory? No, she couldn't be. She still didn't remember anything. So was she falling in love with Percy all over again? She wanted to ask hm so many questions that he will never answer.

All she could think was what else could possibly happen. There was death, always the worst. She felt alone, even though she knew she wasn't. Without Percy, the world seemed to turn slower making the day longer. All that much longer without him.

"Leila!" Fists began banging on the door.

"What do you want?" She didn't move from her spot.

"Percy's alright."

Leila ran out looking with wild eyes for him. He was not there.

"Where is he?" She demanded.

Nate scratched the back of his head. "He's not here. We're going to him now, actually."

"Alright, then let's go."

Nicky shook her head. "Not you."

Her smile fell. "It's time, isn't it?"

The war has started. Leila was to be left there by herself and the Ares cabin. Ares cabin refused to fight, which was against their nature, because of a chariot they think they should have and not the Apollo cabin. It was childish and stupid. Especially when Percy needed people to fight.

"Please, let me come." She begged.

"I'm sorry, Leila."

"I have to see Percy."

Nate put a hand on her shoulder. "We will keep you informed, don't worry."

"No, no, you don't understand, I have to see him." Tears fell. She needed to see Percy for herself.

"Leila, I promise to keep him safe, even if it means dying," Nicky looked with worried eyes. "I know how much he means to you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Leila had to trust him, she just had to.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! I'll try to update soon! Review, please! :) Sorry it was short, it's more of a filler than anything. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I didn't update, was really busy, but I'm here now :D. Tonight I have my first youth symphony rehearsal, I'm nervous. Oh and guess what, I'm a first violin! I was so excited when I found out, I was holding my cat and I made the stupid decision of screaming and jumping. Yeah, that resulted in getting scratched. Thank you pineapplegrl77 for adding it to story alert :). Thank you Jmjump for adding it to story alert :). Thank you irock0527 for adding it to story alert :). **

**Greyeyedowl98: Why thank you :D. You'll find out in the chapter if she does :P. **

**pineapplegrl77: Haha! That made me laugh :). And maybe she did...maybe she didn't :P. **

**Hannibalrider: I know, it makes me happy :)**

**MetalManiacJoe: Yeah, I'm sorry it's short :/**

**DaughterofApollo101: I'M LOVED! TAKE THAT STUPID POPULAR KIDS IN MY SCHOOL! SOMEONE LOVES ME! Sorry, got a bit carried away :P. **

**Lvl-ZeR0: Hamburgers doing the tango in front of tacos? Now that is pure awesomeness. I am no sidekick, I am a hero! :P**

**Poseidon'sdaughter19: I might not kill him...yet ;)**

**Seven reviews, better than last chapter :D. Thank you guys so much! I love you all :)**

* * *

><p>They left, all of them, except Leila and the Ares cabin. They're too stubborn for their own good. It was empty, like a ghost town. Everything was untouched and peaceful, if you count the Ares cabin peaceful, that is. Her only company were the nymphs and naiads, which reminded her of Percy. To think she told herself she wasn't in love with him. What a fool she was.<p>

A part of her wanted to follow of them to make sure her friends were alright. If Percy didn't come back alive, but covered in a shroud, she wouldn't be able to live with herself. All she would think about would be that she could have done something. She could have saved him. It would be all her fault. Leila wasn't going to let that happen.

Leila went to her cabin and started to pack her necessities in a bag the Stoll brothers gave her as a 'Get well' present. Most likely they stole it.

"Leila?" She dropped her bag in fright. It was an iris message from Nate and Nicky, they were holding hands. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," She said quickly. "How's Percy?"

Nicky spoke, "He's fine, don't worry."

Leila let out a sigh of relief. He was safe, for now. She looked at her bag on the floor. "Uh, I have to go, I'll talk to you later." Before they could protest, it was disconnected.

When she was done she made sure no one was around. The Ares cabin was too busy cursing at each other with rhymes, courtesy of the Apollo cabin. It was Nate's idea, Leila found it brilliant. Chiron was nowhere to be seen. This was her window of opportunity. Leila sprinted from her cabin to across the border of camp. There were shouts of protest from the Ares cabin, she didn't listen.

It was when she came to a halt at the road did she realize she had no idea where to go. Her only option was to go back into the woods, that's where her sense of direction was strongest. Even then, she couldn't fully rely on it. Leila reached the heart of the woods and went left. She didn't know where to go, but she hoped this was they way to go.

Leila was growing tired after an hour, she didn't eat. She was light-headed. If she didn't find food soon, she would faint, and that was not an option. A couple miles further, the gods answered her prayers. A blueberry bush laid hidden behind a tree. She grabbed blueberries by the handful and shoved them in her mouth. Blueberry juice dripped down her chin which she wiped away hastily. Her hunger wasn't satisfied. She dined on blueberries until her hands seemed to turn a muddy purple from the dye. If someone was to see her, they would run in fright. She truly looked like a monster.

Leila stumbled upon a stream near the bush and began scrubbing the dye off her hands and face.

"Aren't you a sight," Leila froze where she was. "I had a feeling we would find you here." Thalia, her mother's lieutenant. No one went in depth about her.

"How did you find me?" Leila stared in her icy blue eyes, trying to decipher her motive.

"Lady Artemis sent us."

"To stop me?" It sounded like something a mother would do.

Thalia shook her head. "To help you."

Leila was confused. "With what? I'm fine."

"Oh really? Do you even know where you're going?" Leila didn't answer, she didn't know where she was going. "Admit it, you need our help."

"Alright, fine," Thalia smiled. "now what?"

"You put on this." Thalia threw a piece of material at her. It was a silver cloak.

Leila fastened the cloak around her neck and put the hood on. She knew this was her mother's way of saying sorry. Artemis was allowing her to fight.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you guys liked it, it's sort of short and I'm sorry for that. I'll update as soon as I can. Man, I wish there was a way I could tell you all 'Hey, new chapter coming up' before I upload it. Oh well. Review! :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, sorry for the late update, I've been swamped with homework :/. I also decided to update today since I probably won't be able to tomorrow, I have auditions for Senior Regional Orchestra. Yeah, I'm freaking out to say the least. So wish me luck in your reviews, it will make me feel loads better :). Thank you Witchgirl590 for adding it to favorite stories :). Thank you Percabeth17 for adding me to favorite authors :D. Thank you AnnabethKane or adding it to favorite stories and adding 'Broken Promises' to favorite stories :D. **

**DaughterofApollo101: Why thanks you :D I love you too! :D**

**Greyeyedowl98: Oh you are? :P**

**demigod surpreim: Thank you :)**

**pineapplegrl77: She knew her mother was upset at her because Percy, Nate, and them told her. So yeah. It wasn't erased until after her fight with Annabeth. **

**Hannibalrider: I hope so too :)**

**Lvl-ZeR0: Oh my gosh, that sounds amazing! And I think hero's are better. **

**Poseidon'sdaughter19: I like to tease, and if you thought of something else you have a dirty mind :P. Well, I certainly don't wish that, it would take me forever! Symphony was alright, pretty boring. It's not that fun, if you want we can trade places :P**

**Thank you all for the reviews, I'm definitely losing people though, that makes me sad. Are my stories not good enough anymore? Am I not updating as quickly? -Sigh- I'm depressing myself.**

* * *

><p>The cloak she was given his her face from others. Only the hunters knew who she was, and it was going to stay that way until after the war if everything goes well. Thalia face her two rules, do not speak and protect Percy at all costs.<p>

"You remember the plan, right?" Thalia asked. They were about to join the campers. Leila nodded, she was eager to see him at last. "We'll take it from there, hunters at your service," Percy looked relieved. Leila's heart almost burst from happiness. "Only one thing, she stays with you."

"Why?"

"Orders from Lady Artemis. You wouldn't dare defy a goddess, would you?" Leila smirked knowing no one would see.

Percy sighed. "Alright, fine, but you better not slow me down," He leaned in and whispered to Thalia, "Why can't I see her face?"

"That is classified, Percy." Leila wanted to laugh, but that would show her true identity. Percy knew her laugh all too well. He didn't seemed satisfied with her answer.

Leila followed Percy, Annabeth was with them as well. Jealously coursed through her veins. She would not lose him to her.

"Let me go with you." Annabeth said when they reached the river. Leila wanted to protest.

"Unless you can breath under water, you're not coming," He turned to Leila. "Don't kill her." Her face fell, although no one could see it. Percy didn't trust her, but then she realized he didn't know who she was. He disappeared under the polluted water.

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked. Leila couldn't reply, but she knew how much Annabeth hated not knowing. She was daughter of Athena after all. "What, can't you talk?" She got up to her face. She could smell her sweat, Leila grimaced.

After twenty minutes of Annabeth trying to get her talk, Percy emerged from the river completely dry. Stupid son of Poseidon.

"The boats are taken care of," He face a small smile. "Now, we need to help the others, Annabeth?"

Annabeth used her shield to see the city. "Apollo cabin." Leila caught her breath, she would be seeing Nate.

They ran to their location, it was rather difficult for Leila. She almost tripped over her cloak numerous times. An army was approaching the Apollo cabin, they were clearly outnumbered. Even with the three of them added, Leila wasn't sure it was enough. As they grew closer, she locked in fear. There were hundreds, maybe thousands, of them. Leila started to doubt their skill, but then she looked at Nate, who held no fear in his eyes.

It began. Leila took out her bow one of the hunters gave her, using her own would be a dead giveaway. She stood close to Percy, she had to keep him safe. Their enemies soon realized that and hounded her. There were too many. Then Kronos appeared in the form of Luke, his golden eyes stared at her, she froze.

"_Come on, Leila, let's go!" A young boy said. It was Percy. _

She blinked.

"_Alright, I'm coming!" Her ten year old self ran towards him._

She didn't know what was happening.

"_You'll never leave me, right?" _

"_I'll never leave you, no matter what."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

Kronos was fighting Percy, another demigod was approaching from behind.

"_You can't love me, I'm a hunter."_

"_You're suspended. So, technically, I can do this." He kissed her. _

She remembered him. The demigod was aiming towards the small of his back.

"Percy!" She screamed.

He turned just in time to see the dagger plunge into her abdomen.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't hate me! D: I ope you guys liked it, I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next, I've been given tons of essays and projects .. I love you all, and wish me luck for tomorrow. Or perhaps, 'Break a leg'. :P Review! :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Why hello everyone. I decided to update, even though I should be studying for my Biology test that's tomorrow. Hm...Update story Biology test. Updating story wins! :D But if I fail, my mom will kill me D: Thank you complete-idiot189 for adding it to story alert :). Thank you Cvaldez3563 for adding it to story alert and favorite story :). Thank you mrpuppy for adding it story alert :). Thank you fatbubblebunny132 for adding it to favorite stories :). Thank you ajfiesta for adding it to story alert and favorite story :). Thank you xXmegachompXx for adding it story alert and favorite story :). **

**Aeron Thana: Stupid Piper! I do not fall for charm speak! Alright, I kind of did since I updated :P. And thank you for the message you sent me :D. **

**DaughterofApollo101: Hm...should I update? Oh wait, I did :P**

**Greyeyedowl98: I'm sorry! D:**

**Hannibalrider: Should I let be Annabeth? Where's the fun in that? But you'll find out :P**

**supersweet47: Well, I'm sorry. I might add some sort of friendship between them, don't know yet. **

**Poseidon'sdaughter19: Haha I didn't have a dirty mind until I met the losers I call my friends :P. **

**Lvl-ZeR0: Yes, I want to be the hero! Percy got asked if he wanted to become a god! I want to be a god and blast people I don't like to death! :P**

**pineapplegrl77: It might be her mom :P. The cloak doesn't make her invisible, just hides her face. And Artemis gave orders to have Leila follow them, and they can't refuse a goddess. Well they can, unless they want to be blown to bits. :P**

**xXmegachompXx: I'm sorry! :P **

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews! :D And as for my audition, I made it! 1st violin, baby! :)**

* * *

><p>She risked her life for him. To see her lifeless, unmoving body struck a nerve among the campers. Percy couldn't help her, he had to stay where he was and fight. It was torture for him not knowing whether or not she was alright. Sadly, in the process of fighting, they lost Micheal Yew, a son of Apollo. Nate was devastated, his own brother dead.<p>

All the campers were at the base, all expect Percy. Nate and Nicky were watching over Leila feeding her nectar and ambrosia. Annabeth stood in the corner watching her.

"Where is she?" Percy demanded. The campers moved out of the way so he could see her. Her shirt was off, but Percy didn't focus on that like any other boy his age would do. His eyes were on the bandages wrapped around her midsection. Blood was starting to seep through and needed to be changed. He took her clammy hand. "How could I have not known it was you?" He kissed the back of her hand.

"The dagger was poisoned, I did as much as I could," Nate said. "When we brought her here she was delusional."

He clenched his fist in anger. This was all his fault. "When will she wake up?"

"We're not sure." Nicky responded. Dried tears were on her face.

"Please wake up."

A camper came in. "Percy, you need to rest."

"No, I'm not leaving her."

"Percy, look at yourself." He glanced down. His shirt and jeans were scorched and cut. He looked like death. Percy didn't want her to see him like this.

Percy quickly changed and showered, and when he returned there was no movement from her.

"You found it was her," He turned to face the visitor, Thalia. He nodded. "She only came here to protect you, and she did, but you were not supposed to find out who she was."

"Why?" He questioned.

"If you knew who she was you would have made sure she was alright at all times, you wouldn't have been able to focus on what really mattered," She was right. "If Leila was awake, she wouldn't want you to be here worrying. She would want you to fight."

Percy's eyes filled with tears and kissed Leila's forehead. "I'll be back soon, don't die on me. Please, I need you." Thalia placed her hand on his shoulder signaling it was time to leave. With one final look, they left.

Campers from the Apollo cabin, mainly Nate, buzzed around her. There was no sign of her returning. They were beginning to lose hope, but Nate would not give up. He prayed to his father and aunt every ten minutes, but he knew they were bust with Typhon. It seemed no matter how hard they tried, Leila did not improve, or even suggest to them that she would.

"We've tried everything, Nate." His half-brother, Will, said.

"No, we haven't. There has to be something else." His temper began to rise.

"There isn't. We have to wait to see what happens."

Nate fell into the chair by her bed and buried his face in his hands. He could feel eyes becoming moist, and his throat becoming tighter with each breath he took. Even though he only knew Leila for a short amount of time, he grew close to her. His cousin, a member of the Three Musketeers of Mischief, his friend. If he lost her, his life would become a living hell. Leila was Nicky's best friend, and Percy's girlfriend.

"You can't die." He said to himself.

"Percy?" The voice sounded like music to his ears.

"You're awake!" He exclaimed and wrapped his arms around her gently, careful to not harm her.

"Where's Percy?" She demanded.

His face fell, but not much. "I don't know, probably fighting."

"He's fighting?" Her hazel eyes were fear stricken. "How dare you let him fight alone!" Her eyes were menacing.

"He's not alone. Annabeth is with him."

"You let him fight with her?" She screamed. "She's the reason my memory was lost."

Nate didn't say a word, but then a smile slowly lit up his face. "You said 'was'. Is your memory back?" He looked like a kid in a candy shop wondering what sweets he could devour.

"I remember right before I was stabbed."

"This is fantastic!"

She rolled her eyes as he jumped around the room. "Can I go fight now?"

"You're still too weak, Leila." He was being serious.

"How do you know I am not well enough to fight?" To prove him wrong, she attempted to stand. Her legs wobbled trying to support her wight. Before she fell, Nate caught her and placed her back on the plush bed.

"Told you."

Leila hardened her glare. "Oh, shut up, Nate. Just be happy I'm physically unable to kill you."

He kissed her forehead in a brotherly way. "Whatever you say, Leila."

* * *

><p><strong>Darn, almost three pages! I need to work harder on making these chapters longer... Love you all! Review, please? :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys, I'm so sorry for not updating in forever! I feel so guilty :(. I just had no inspiration whatsoever. I'll try harder this time :). So I went to the orthopedic today, they think I have RA :(. I'm only 15, dammit! Thank you to everyone who put this on story alert/ favorite story and put my on author alert (I think no one did)/ favorite author. Usually, I would thank everyone individually, but my hands hurt. **

**Demigod surpreim: 1st review: Thank you :) 2nd and 3rd review: I updated finally :P**

**Greyeyedowl98: Haha you're welcome :P**

**Aeron Thana: THANK YOU :P**

**SoccerGurl03: Yes, Leila is based off me and my two other friends who I will not name so I can keep their identity private :P**

**Lvl-ZeR0: Woo, go sidekick! Yeah, I don't like the spotlight either, I'm too shy :/**

**Poseidon'sdaughter19: I think people should have someone that's like Nate in their life. We all need a little Nate :P I actually got a C on the test, which is good enough for me, I still passed :P. Although, I do hate getting bad grades. And thank you :D**

**gummybearsrock: Haha thank you, I try my hardest to write longer chapters, but it always doesn't work out that way :/**

**Onto the long awaited chapter!**

* * *

><p>Leila hated being confined to the bed, she felt as if she was a child. Campers waited on her hand and foot. She swore if one more person asked, "Do you need anything?" or "Are you all right?", she would snap. No matter how much she begged, Nate wouldn't let her leave to see Percy. Apparently, when she was unconscious he visited her and wouldn't leave her side.<p>

Now that she had her memory, all she wanted to do was be with Percy. To be able to hug him, kiss him senseless. That stupid son of Poseidon who could make her do unthinkable things. She almost died for him, that's how much she loved him.

"Nate..." She called.

Nate sighed. "No, Leila, you cannot leave."

Leila narrowed her hazel eyes. "I hate you."

He gave a pearly white smile. "Love you too, dear."

"If you really loved me, you would let me see Percy."

"You're really going to question my love for you?" She could tell she struck a nerve. "All the time you memory was gone, I was in pain, Leila. I couldn't bear the thought of you like that. You're my cousin, don't doubt my love for you."

Leila's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry, Nate." She lowered her head in shame.

"It's alright, I know you miss him. I miss Nicky, she's out there too."

Leila placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure she's fine. Nicky's a big girl, she can take care of herself."

"So can Percy, stop worrying."

She sighed in defeat. "I hate it when you're right."

* * *

><p>"Leila..." A voice echoed. "Leila...come on!"<p>

She was in a garden filled with red roses. The flower of love, and her favorite. She was in a white gown, not the clothes she had on previously. In the dress she felt vulnerable and exposed seeing that it only came to mid-thigh.

"Hello?" She called out.

"Come on!" It was the voice of a little girl.

"W-Who's there?"

A girl around the age of five appeared from behind a rose bush. She looked familiar, like Leila knew her from somewhere. Auburn hair blew in the slight breeze and her green eyes filled with fear.

"Come on!" The little girl repeated. She disappeared behind the bush.

Leila looked around warily and followed. Several times she almost lost sight of the little girl.

"Where are we going?" She questioned. No response, only the quickening on pace.

The young girl stopped in the middle of the path looking blankly in front of her. Leila looked ahead, there was only mist which impaired her sight.

"What are you looking at?" The girl remained mute. "Who are you? Why did you take me here?" She pointed through the mist and Leila struggled to see. Leila caught her breath. "No!"

On the ground lay the body of Percy, with his own sword, Riptide, sticking out of the small of his back. Leila ran to her love, his body was cold. Carefully, she wrapped her arms around him.

"Percy, wake up, it's me. It's Leila. You promised you wouldn't leave me, remember? Remember that? Don't break your promise, please!" She cried. It was no use, Percy, her beloved, was dead.

"Why did you let him die?" The girl spoke. Leila turned to face her.

"What?" She sniffled.

"Mommy," She said, "why did you let daddy die? Why, mommy, why?" The girl broke down in tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh snap! How did you like that ending? :P Haha, well I have to study for French (yuck!) so it's time for me to leave :(. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Love you all! Review!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Why hello everyone. I like this chapter a lot, it brings out the friendship of Nate and Leila :). I hope you guys like it :P. So I took an AP Human Geography test today, I think I failed .**

**booklover29: Haha, why thank you :P**

**SoccerGurl03: You don't know that! :P RA is Rheumatoid Arthritis, and it sucks. Good for you for reviewing! Here's a cookie! -gives cookie- Love youu :P**

**Greyeyedowl98: Haha thank you, I try my best :P**

**Lil' P 101: Well, here's more :P**

**hannibalrider: You find out in this chapter :P**

**mrpuppy: Mission is accomplished! Haha I just finished reading LOTF today, my favorite character died :(**

**Lvl-ZeR0: Yes, nice to know! :P Because if I'm a hero, I get the big bucks. Duh! :P**

**Poseidon'sdaughter19: Ok, we are going Nate hunting. Deal? Haha **

**gummybearsrock: I try to make the chapters and story original but still keep the actual story in it. I like to respond to my reviewers, it makes me feel close to them. I don't want to be one of those authors that completely ignore them. I remember during Broken Promises, I had a conversation going with one of my reviewers :P**

**chessrd: not sure when I'll reunite them :P**

**Okay so I got a lot of favorite story, story alert, author alert, favorite author stuff and my hands can't handle that much typing, so THANK YOU ALL!**

* * *

><p>Leila woke up with a sheen of sweat coating her body. She was alone in the room, Nate was nowhere in sight. It was quiet in the hotel and she didn't like it. With her clammy hand, she tried to wipe away the sweat, no luck. Her heart hasn't slowed down since her waking.<p>

The dream was one she never experienced before. Not this intense, nor vivid. It felt as if she was there, holding Percy's body while the little girl blamed her for his death. They were called lucid dreams, that much she knew. Leila couldn't rid the little girl in her mind, she called her 'mommy', while she called him 'daddy'. She now understood why she looked familiar, she was her daughter. The girl was so beautiful, and looked so much like Percy. If only she was real.

Leila smiled to herself. If they did have a daughter, that meant marriage. Leila Jackson, it had a nice ring to it.

"What are you smiling at?" Nate entered the room with bags of unopened food in his arms.

"Oh nothing," She eyed the food. "what's with all that?"

"I thought you would be hungry when you woke up, so I got some food."

"You stole it from a store, didn't you."

He smiled. "Everyone was asleep, what was I going to do? Besides, I have to live up to my title."

Leila's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Title?"

"I'm a Musketeer of Mischief."

"Oh right, yes. What do you have to eat?"

Nate threw all the food on her lap, as on cue, her stomach growled. Leila grabbed the nearest bag of chips and began munching on them to satisfy her hunger.

"Hungry?"

Leila nodded eagerly as she tore into the next bag. She swallowed the chip. "Aren't you hungry?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He nodded. She began waving the chip in front of his face. "Come on, you know you want it.:

"If I eat, will it make you happy?" Leila nodded with a grin on her face. He took the chip from her fingers and shoved it in his mouth. "Satisfied?"

"Indeed."

Nate sat next to her on the bed sitting in silence as they dined on stolen chips.

"You know, Nate, I had this dream."

With a mouthful of chips he managed to say, "About?"

"Percy died. There was a sword sticking out of the small of his back. I felt like somehow it was my fault." She wasn't going to mention the girl.

"How did you know?" His eyes were wide.

"Know what?"

"Nothing, eat your chips." He put a handful in her mouth. Leila hastily swallowed them.

"Tell me," Nate looked unsure. "now."

He sighed. "Percy dipped himself in the River Styx to make him invulnerable. To keep him grounded, he chose one place on him that would make him vulnerable," He swallowed. "the small of his back."

Leila closed her eyes. "I'm going to kill him. He could have gotten himself killed."

"But he's alive."

"That still doesn't change the fact that he did this."

"Calm down, Leila." He held out another unopened bag. "Eat your chips."

* * *

><p><strong>So I hoped you like this chapter, I have the next one written so it should be up soon :). I can't wait for you guys to read the next one, I believe it's my favorite :D Review!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**I have to say, this is probably my favorite chapter so far. Haha to save my hands from overuse I am not going to shout out to all the favorite and alerts I received, which were quite a lot. THANK YOU ALL! I LOVE YOU! There was my message. :P**

**Lil' P 101: Haha that was my favorite line in the chapter :P**

**demigod surpreim: Thank you :)**

**SoccerGurl03: I baked the cookies, don't worry! Haha! Hopefully I'll be able to put in some more Nate and Leila bonding time, or Leila and Nicky :P**

**DisneyFreak00090: Well, I am not really following the real story. In this one, Percy doesn't like Annabeth because she hurt Leila and made her lose her memory. He trusts Nate, so he told him. Haha hope that explains everything **

**Hannibalrider: Oh yes :P**

**The Girl From Legion I: Haha you're the second person to comment on that! :D It's an awesome line. And you Heart me? Aw :) **

**Lvl-ZeR0: But money buys you stuff! Like a new violin for me, or thousands and thousands of notebooks for me to write in :O**

**gummybearsrock: WHY THANK YOU! :) Nice to know I've accomplished that :D **

**pineapplegrl77: If you want the answer, looks at DisnetFreak00090's reply about it, I don't feel like retyping it :P**

**Poseidon'sdaughter19: Yeah, I like writing sweet chapters :). LET'S GO NATE HUNTING! WOO! I'm glad you like my writing :D**

**I think I missed someone, and if I did I'm extremely sorry!**

* * *

><p>Leila was back in the rose garden. This time around it seemed brighter, happier even. The roses were colored a vibrant red under the sun compared to the dull, muted burgundy it once was. Maybe this time she could actually enjoy herself. There wasn't a sign of Percy's dead body, nor the little girl.<p>

As she walked the wind whipped her white dress around her ankles. This wasn't the dress she worse during her last visit, it was longer and more beautiful. She felt like a bride, all she needed was a veil and flowers. There wouldn't be a problem with that, she was surrounded by flowers.

It was silent in the garden, no animals or other life took refuge there. Leila thought it was rather odd. Although she did like the quiet, that was too much for her. There needed to be some noise, perhaps the song from a bird like the ones at camp would sing to her. A melody that would soar above the trees and could be heard only by ones with a pure heart. That could be the reason why it was silent, her heart was no longer pure. No innocence reigned inside.

She wandered to the center of the garden. It was empty except for one spot. A white rose bloomed and flourished in the exact center. The color of innocence and purity, none of which Leila has anymore, but why she see it? To show her that innocence does lie inside her? Why is there only one white rose compared to the thousands of red. It might be a way of showing what her life is like. The thousands of red symbolizing her love for Percy and the white trying to hold onto her innocence, not wanting to let go.

"You're back." A young voice said. It was the little girl.

"I didn't mean to come back."

"You shouldn't have, now bad things will happen."

Leila eyed the little girl. "Bad things?"

"They're going to take you away."

"Take me away? What do you mean?"

Tears filled her emerald eyes. "They're going to take you away, mommy."

Leila hugged her small body to her own. "They're not going to take me away, alright?" The girl wiped away her tears with the back of her small hand. "Now, tell me, why do you call me 'mommy'?"

The girl giggled. "That's a silly question, mommy. It's 'cause your my mommy!"

"How old am I?" Leila was curious.

"Um..." She pondered. "27!"

"T-That's not possible..."

"Of course it is!" She giggled once more. "Silly mommy..."

In the distance the two of them could her chants in a language Leila couldn't understand. The child's eyes widened in fear. Leila's own heart increased on speed.

"They're coming..." Her lower lip trembled.

"What's happening?"

"They're coming to get you, mommy. Please don't go!" She begged.

"I'm not leaving, don't worry. Who's coming?"

The chants grew closer and the child seized her hand in fear. She led her through the maze of roses.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I need to hide you." A cave shrouded behind thorns came into view. If one was to pass by in a hurry, it would go unnoticed. A small bed nestled in the far corner. The chants were passing by them.

"Kill the witch. She killed our King." The girl whispered under her breath.

"What?"

"It's time for you to leave." A relieved smile spread on the girl's face.

"Wait, tell me your name!"

"Naomi Nicole Jackson."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I hope you liked-or loved-it. If you did, please leave a review, it would make me happy :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**So has anyone read the Son of Neptune yet? I loved it! :D Go Rick for making another amazing book! I just can't wait for the next one to come out, which is next year . Thank you Kormk for adding it to favorite stories :). Thank you Greyeyedowl98 for adding to favorite stories and me to favorite author :D. **

**Kormk: Well, I'm glad you came back to reviewing :D Ah, yes, Naomi, she's adorable :). There is going to be no Percabeth at all in this story, not if I can help it. Don't get me wrong, I love Percabeth, but in this story it's not welcome :P. I'm happy you're in love with it again :D**

**Greyeyedowl98: That section right there I improvised :P**

**SoccerGurl03: I know I love the name Naomi :D. I;m glad you loved the cookies :)**

**Lil' P 101: So do I, thanks :D  
>Poseidon'sdaughter19: You think this chapter was amazing? Wait until later on, there will be some epic stuff, if my mind will allow me to do so :P<strong>

**gummybearsrock: Haha thanks! Actually, the dreams she's having takes place in a different world, I guess you could call it. I'm debating on whether or not to have a third story about the world and how it came to be. If I do, I'll have all my characters, Leila, Percy, Nate, Nicky, and Naomi, but I haven't decided. Great question!**

**Hannibalrider: You'll find out if she was dreaming in the very beginning of this chapter. They're calling her a witch because she killed Percy. **

**Lvl-ZeR0: Yes, plenty of good things! Like, giving notebooks to all the writers of the world! :P**

**So guys, I'm think about making a third story. Yes, no? It would be about the world Leila keeps dreaming about. I would love your input!**

* * *

><p>When she woke, she was alone. This was her chance. Slowly, she got off the bed she was confined to. Her legs were weak, but she needed to leave. For a minute she stood there, holding onto the table next to her until she was ready to walk. With each step she took, her legs buckled. It was as if she was relearning to walk.<p>

Slowly, but surely, she made it to the lobby. It was silent, well, except for the soft snoring of the manager who was slumped on the desk. He would be well rested when he woke, if they won that is. Leila did have her doubts, but Percy was strong, he could do it.

The door's bell went off signaling an incoming visitor. Leila ducked behind the main desk. In her panic, she hit the sleeping manager's leg causing him to fall toward her. Leila refrained from cursing.

"Who's there?" It was Nate, just her luck.

Leila stood up knowing it was better that being found holding the manager's sleeping form. His intense stare wanted her to retreat back to her hiding place. Nate could be intimidating when he wanted to be.

"Leila Night, what are you doing out of bed? You could get hurt."

Leila grinned attempting to lighten the mood. "Well, as you can see, I'm not!" His face was hard as stone.

"I'm being serious, Leila."

"So am I, Nate. I can't just sit here and wait to find out if the love of my life is dying or not!"

His face went red, she struck a nerve. "You don't think I'm not worried about Nicky? I love her, Leila! Do you know how hard it is not to go to her?"

"Then come with me." Leila made it sound so easy and simple.

"What?"

"Come with me," She said slowly, "I want to see Percy, and you want to see Nicky. It's a 'win, win' situation."

He shook his head. "You could still get hurt."

"Not with the great and wonderful Nate, son of Apollo, who by the way, happens to be the god of medicine." She was beginning to sound like an announcer on television selling a product that wouldn't even be worth a drachma.

Nate pondered over the idea, Leila was getting impatient. "All right, I'll go," Leila jumped for joy. "On one condition, we go slowly. I don't want to risk your health."

"Fantastic!" She could barely contain her excitement. Together with Percy at last. "Let's go!"

"Not yet," He went behind the desk looking for something. "you probably want this back." In the center of his palm lay her bow and arrows in bracelet form. She didn't even notice it missing.

"You took my weapon?" She was outraged.

"I didn't know if you were going to attack me or not."

"That gives you no right! What if the enemy came while you were gone, huh? How would I defend myself? With a bag of chips?" She questioned, "Last time I checked, monsters don't eat chips!"

"Leila, calm down," He placed his hands on her shoulders. Her temper only went down a degree, she still wanted to kill Nate for his stupidity. "let's go already. If we leave now, Percy might have won."

Leila snatched her bracelet from his hand and returned it to its rightful place. They both walked to the entrance.

"Oh," Nate reached into his bag. "eat your chips."

She looked at the bag with a smile. In one swift movement, she opened it and began eating. Soon, she would be with Percy, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it, I added some humor into the chapter. Not sure I you found it funny, though. My humor is very...dry? I guess you could call it that. Well, anyway, review my lovelies! <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone. I'm going to the ER this morning so I though I'd update before I go. I'm having chest pains . Thank you GreekDancer12 for adding it to story alert :). Thank you UndercoverCop for adding it to story alert, favorite story, and me to favorite authors (aw, I'm touched :') )Thank you J3mma for adding it to favorite stories, story alert, and me for author alert and favorite author :D. Thank you March150 for adding me to favorite author and favorite story :). Thank you .FREEDOM for adding it to story alert :).**

**SoccerGurl03:Oh my gods, finally someone who understands my pain! :P **

**Hannibalrider: haha same here :)**

**Greyeyedowl98: Well, when you see a monster eating chips, let me know :P**

**Lvl-ZeR0: Wow, when it's late at night where you are it's morning where I am :P Meh, I'm still going to be a hero :P**

**gummybearsrock: You know what, I am going to do that! And thanks for your input :). Thank you so much :)**

**demigod surpreim: Thank you :)**

**UndercoverCop: Why thank you :D**

**J3mma: Aw, thank you :)**

**March150: Thank you :)**

* * *

><p>"Do you have any idea where we're going?" Leila asked while tapping her foot impatiently. Nate was looking in all directions for something.<p>

"Of course I do." He argued.

"Well, then why aren't we going anywhere?" He remained quiet. "Face it, Nate, we're lost."

"No, we're not, just give me a moment." Leila sighed and sat in the middle of the road. She watched the stoplights turn from green, to yellow, to red.

"All right, we're lost." Nate finally admitted.

No Percy. "Well, it was worth a try." She said quietly as a tear trailed down her cheek.

"I'm not giving up, you're going to see Percy."

Leila stood. "Who? We have no clue where we are," An idea formed in her head. She searched her pockets until she found a drachma. "Nate, break the fire hydrant."

He jumped repeatedly on the fire hydrant until it gave away. Water sprayed out. Perfect. "O goddess, accept my offering," She threw the drachma. "Thalia Grace, Manhattan."

The call was connected and showed a very irritated hunter. She was trapped under a statue.

"Thalia." The raven haired hunter jolted in surprise.

"Leila? What are you doing out of bed?"

She rolled her hazel eyes. "I'm fine, just tell me where you are."

"The Empire State building, Olympus," Leila was about to break the connection when Thalia spoke once more, "Be careful, Leila, it's not over yet." She ran her hand through the image.

"Do you know where that is?" She asked hopefully.

"This way, my lady."

Leila transformed her bracelet an held the bow firmly in her hand. She wasn't going to risk it. Nate followed her example.

"If it's not over, then why is it so quiet?" She questioned.

"I'm not sure."

"It's a war, shouldn't there be shouting, the clashing of swords, the need for blood lust?" It was aggravating her.

Nate tried to shine a light in her thoughts. "Maybe it's over."

She shook her head. "It's not, I know it isn't."

"There it is!" He announced. The Empire State building stood before them in all its glory.

"I'm coming, Percy." She whispered with a smile.

They bolted in with weapons raised, shooting the monsters in the lobby. One by one they disintegrated. The two managed to make it into the elevator unharmed. Nate pushed the button that sent them to the 600th floor, Olympus.

Leila never experienced beauty before that, it was breathtaking. A city of white and gold.

"Leila!" Thalia yelled from under the statue not far from them. They rushed to her side.

"What, no greeting for me?" Nate asked.

Thalia narrowed her icy blue eyes. "I don't associate with men like you."

Nate rubbed his chest. "Ouch, that hurt, Thalia."

"It's Lieutenant to you."

Leila jumped into the conversation. "Nate, stay with Thalia, I have to see if Percy is safe."

As she was running off Thalia yelled, "You're leaving me with _him_?"

Leila walked into the throne room as Luke stabbed himself in the armpit. She assumed it was his Achilles spot, an odd place. Annabeth cried as he died.

"Percy!" She yelled.

The boy she was itching to see turned and his sea green eyes lit up. "Leila."

* * *

><p><strong>I know kind of a crappy chapter, but give me a break, I'm going to the ER! So I'm setting up a pole about a third part to this story, you guys better vote! :P Review! <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**So, it turns out I have a torn cartilage in my chest and that's why I've been getting the pains. They didn't give me any pain medication besides Tylenol, which never helps me .. Thank you SilverNight ShadowLight for adding it to favorite story and story alert :D Thank you Revolution of 1776 for adding it to favorite story :). **

**lvl-ZeR0: That we're in different time zones :P. It still fascinates me with the fact that when it's only 7pm here, and it's midnight in England where my friends are :P. It's official, you're my sidekick :D**

**SilverNight ShadowLight: I won't kill them, don't worry haha**

**gummybearsrock: Don't feel ashamed, I find myself typing that all the time :P. **

**Poseidon'sdaughter19: 1st review: Haha thanks you :) 2nd review: Why thanks you! **

**Greyeyedowl98: You did? Holy crap! Lucky! Not fair... :P and thank you!**

**UnercoverCop: I don't understand the ** thing haha maybe it's just me :P**

**demigod surpreim: thank you :)**

**March150: Thank you :)**

**SoccerGurl03: I'm glad you like it :D**

**I had to use the book to help me with this scene :P**

* * *

><p>Leila ran into his embrace and tried to hold back the tear that threatened to fall. It felt so good to be in his arms once more and to hear heart quietly beating in his chest. She wanted to kiss him senseless. She wanted to stay like this forever.<p>

"I missed you so much, Leila." He whispered in her ear. A chill went down her spine. He chuckled.

"I missed you, too," She looked up at his face. "I remember, Percy." His face lit up.

"Sorry to break up this lovely reunion." Zeus said sarcastically. All the Olympians were sitting in their thrones.

"They're so cute together," Aphrodite stated. Leila blushed and Percy laughed at her reaction. "to think I wanted Annabeth and Percy to get together," Leila's face went pale. "don't worry, sweetie, I'm not going to do anything." She sighed in relief.

Leila notice Thalia and Nate were in the room, Nicky was by his side. She looked bruised from fighting, but still beautiful as always.

"Tyson," Zeus called. Tyson, Percy's half-brother the Cyclops, steppe forward. "for your bravery, you are now General for the Cyclopes army. What weapon do you prefer?"

"Stick!" Tyson yelled.

Zeus looked at him oddly. "All right, you'll receive the best stick we can find."

"Hurray!" The other Cyclopes cheered.

"Grover Underwood," Dionysus called. Grover walked up nervously. Leila felt bad for him. "For your bravery an sacrifice, blah, blah, we name you a member of the Council of Cloven Elders." Grover fainted and nymphs took him away while he moaned about food.

"Annabeth Chase, my own daughter," Athena called. Leila refrained from rolling her eyes. "you have shown bravery, wits an strength to protect Olympus. If you haven't noticed, Olympus is trashed. We have decided you will be designing the improvements."

"Me? I get to design whatever I want?"

Athena smiled. "Yes, my child. Make it a city for the ages." Annabeth walked back to her spot grinning.

"Leila Night, my daughter," Artemis said. She wasn't expecting her name to be called. Leila walked to her mother's throne. "even though you didn't fight like the others, you still showed your bravery for risking your life-"

"My son, Percy!" Poseidon cut in. Leila cracked a grin.

"Yes, _Percy_," Artemis continued. "my daughter, to thank you I'm offering you a position in the Hunt once more. Your potential is wasted in the camp, you deserve to shine."

Leila didn't have to think of a response. "I'm sorry, mother, but no," Leila looked at Percy. "if joining the Hunt means not being with Percy it's not worth it."

Artemis looked shocked at her reply and Leila returned next to Percy. He gave her a smile. It was the same smile Naomi had.

"PERCY JACKSON!" Poseidon bellowed. Leila smiled as he walked up and knelt at his father's feet. "Rise, my son. A great hero deserves a great reward. Does anyone not agree?" No one denied it. Leila's heart swelled with pride.

"For that you will receive a gift." Zeus said.

"A gift?" Percy asked. Her heart sank, she had an idea what the gift was.

"Yes, a gift that anyone would wish for, to be immortal. A god."

"A god?" Leila knew it. There was no way Percy would turn down that offer, he had the chance to be a god.

"Apparently a dimwitted one. Do you accept?"

Percy looked at Leila and her eyes started to water. "No." Leila smiled.

"Did you just refuse our generous offer?" Zeus was outraged.

"Yes, I'm not going to become a god if I can't be without the love of my life," He spoke every word to her. Leila let a tear fall. Aphrodite let out a sigh. He turned back to the Olympians. "can I request another wish?"

"If it is in our power, yes."

"It is, but you need to swear on the River Styx."

Dionysus cut in, "Do you not trust us?"

Percy turned to Hades, "Someone once told me you need a solemn oath."

"Guilty." Hades said.

"Fine, we swear on the River Styx."

Percy took a deep breath. "I want all the children to be recognized by all the gods, no more undetermined children. They should be claimed by thirteen."

"Now wait just a minute-" Apollo said.

"And the minor gods, they deserve cabins in Camp Half-Blood. And Hades-"

"Are you calling me a minor god?" He growled.

"No, my lord," He said quickly. "I'm only saying that you deserve a cabin, too. Children of Hades aren't bad, and I think Nico proved that."

It was silent in the throne room processing what Percy just said. Leila couldn't be more proud of him. "All in favor?" Zeus asked. All the hands went up.

"Um, thanks."

When Percy began walking back, Leila gave him a hug. "You were great up there, love."

He looked at her and smiled. "I love you, Leila."

"I love you, too, Percy. Don't you forget that."

Percy leaned down an gave Leila what she's been waiting for, a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>This is not, I repeat, NOT the end of the story...yet. :P I hope you liked it, and review! Oh by the way, my 'd' key is sticking so it was hard to type . Do you know how many 'd's' there are in words? A LOT! <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! This is the second to last chapter, so the next one will be the last :( but, there will be another story to this one! I don't know yet, but it will possibly be the last one in the Leila Night series. Thank you Eatspie161 for adding it to favorite story :).**

**Kormk: Well, I'm not bored yet :P**

**gummybearsrock: Why thank you :D I'm not sure if I'm going to do more PJO stories after this series, I would have to come up with an idea before I do. If I do decide to do more, you should put me on author alert or something to see if I put any up :P**

**demigod surpreim: Thank you :)**

**Greyeyedowl98: Yeah, it hurts, but it's slowly getting better :)**

**chessrd: I don't have that D: but my 'd' key is starting to work. Yes, there will be a sequel :P**

**UndercoverCop: Thank you :)**

**SoccerGurl03: You mean 'oh my gods', right? :P I have an idea on how I tore it. I think it was from my backpack because I have three textbooks in there among several things which are extremely heavy. I weighed my bag and it's like 30 pounds :/**

**mrpuppy: Haha I know, Percy is such a romantic :). I haven't found the love of my life yet either, in fact, I've never had a boyfriend. I'm a bit of an introvert, even though I may not seem like it through my writing. I have a lot of guy friends though, but they have girlfriends :/**

**pineapplegrl77: Thalia just doesn't like Nate at all, and as for the Luke thing, I couldn't really remember. **

**Lvl-ZeR0: You counted every one? Wow, that's dedication :P. Hm...my name is...Writer Girl? I have no freaking clue, you come up with something :P**

**Hannibalrider: Yes :)**

**Poseidon'sdaughter19: Aw :) Oh, I'm a poet as well! :P **

**Guys, I got like 13 reviews! You guys are awesome :D**

* * *

><p>Leila was back in the garden on roses, wearing the dress she wore previously. It was quiet like last time.<p>

"Naomi?" She called out. Leila ran her hand through the roses. A petal fell into her hand and she held it tightly. "Naomi, where are you?"

No response came from the little girl. Leila's heart beat in fear. What if they took her? "Naomi Nicole Jackson, don't play games with me. Come out now!"

When no reply came, Leila broke out into a run. She yelled out Naomi's name frantically. Leila sounded like a madwoman, but she needed to know if she was all right. Her child. Leila and Percy's daughter had to be safe. She would never live with herself if she wasn't.

Chants were heard not far behind her. It was the same chant from before, "Kill the witch! She killed out King!" A group of men covered in red and white paint marched forward. Leila made no move to run, they could take her to Naomi.

"Mommy!" Her daughter yelled from behind the bushes. Tears fell down the child's face.

"Naomi!" The men took her by the arm forcefully. "No, let me go!" She tried to break out of their grip but did not succeed. "Naomi!"

"Who's Naomi?" Leila was back in New York with Percy in the car.

She looked at him, she was sure there was a wild look in her eyes. "N-No one." She wanted to tell him.

"Are you all right?" He asked concerned.

"I-I'm fine, just a bad dream." More like a nightmare.

Percy kissed her forehead lightly. "Go back to sleep, I'll wake you where we return."

Leila nodded, but was fearful. Would she return? She closed her eyes.

The victorious shouts ringed in her ears. She was in a castle in front of two thrones.

"All hail our new King, King Nathaniel!" A man dressed in fancy clothing announced. "All hail out new Queen, Queen Nicole!" More applause erupted.

They both walked hand in hand and sat in their thrones. Both wore elaborate clothing. Nate and Nicky. Part of her was happy, they were married like she always thought. The other half cowered in fear from the thought of what they become.

"Leila Night, former Queen of Lisdan," Nate said, it was as if they've never spoken before. His voice was cold and distant. Lisdan, that was the name of this place. "do you admit to killing our late King Perseus?"

"I didn't kill anyone," She stated. "what happened to you two? What happened to my cousin and best friend?"

"We were once that, but then you murdered Percy, you're own husband, the love of her life." Nicky said, her tone full of loathing.

"I didn't kill him, I love him." Tears clouded her vision.

"I order Leila Night to be hanged." Nate commanded.

"No, no! I didn't kill him, I swear!" The men took her away.

"Leila," She woke up to Percy hovering over her. "we're here."

* * *

><p><strong>So? How did you like it? Kind of a twist at the end. :P I had a pep rally today because it's homecoming week at my school. I have no school spirit whatsoever, and the only reason I wore my school color is so I won't get tagged. Let me just say, the pep rally sucked, big time. The whole time we just screamed and watched people dance. Most of the time they were really bad, so it was entertaining :P. Well, anyway, review!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**So guys this is the last chapter, but there will be a third installation of the Leila Night series :). Thank you gummybearsrock for adding me to author alert :).**

**Greyeyedowl98: Haha thank you :)**

**demigod surpreim: Thank you :)**

**Scout Neon Templar: ….You stole a rocket and now NASA is after you?...That's not something I hear everyday. Still, I don't know why you said that in a review...**

**SoccerGurl03: Haha you'll find out :P**

**mrpuppy: You'll find out :)**

**UndercoverCop: Haha the next story will basically answer it**

**Hannibalrider: Can't tell you :P**

**gummybearsrock: Tagged is when someone take like a marker or pen and uses it to mark your clothes or body. I hate it .. The third story really won't be a mystery, it will be about how Leila, Percy, Nicky, and Nate got to Lisdan up to the point of her dreams and onward. **

**Lvl-ZeR0: My colors will be...red and...purple? I guess. I don't know :P**

**Poseidon'sdaughter19: Haha thank you and sorry for doing it to you :P**

* * *

><p>She was still shaken up from her dream as they crossed Camp Half-Blood's border. Nate and Nicky attempted to talk to her, but she diverted her eyes and pretended to be intrigued by another object. Leila probably would never look at those two the same way again. They sent her to her death. She knew it was only a dream, but something about it felt real. Naomi felt real to her.<p>

"Leila, are you all right?" Percy asked softly.

She gave him a small smile. "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

He eyed suspiciously. "I don't believe you."

"And why not?"

"One, you look frightened. Two, you won't talk to Nate or Nicky." He knew her too well.

"Look, it's nothing. I'm just a little shaken up from the war," He didn't seem convinced. "Perseus, I'm fine." She gave him a kiss for good measure.

"Okay, I love you, Leila."

"I love you, too, Perseus." He gave her a kiss. For a moment, she forgot about Lisdan. All that to mattered to her was Percy, the love of her life.

They both went their separate ways. Percy went to rest, the Achilles curse made him tire easily. Leila went to the arena to practice her archery. No one was present there, all the campers were celebrating their victory. Leila wasn't in the mood to party, she had more complicated problems on her mind.

"Leila Night," It was Nate using the same tone of voice in the dream. Leila froze in fear. "why won't you speak to us?"

"P-Please don't hang me." She whispered loud enough for them to hear.

"We're not going to hang you, what are you talking about?" Nicky asked.

Leila fell to her knees in front of them. "I don't care what you say, I didn't kill Percy. I love him!" Tears began to fall.

They knelt next to her. "Leila, Percy's alive, what in the world are you talking about?" Nate questioned. Leila continued to sob. "Nicky, I'm going to get Percy, you stay with her."

Nicky rubbed her back while Nate was away in hopes to calm her down. "There you are!" She exclaimed in relief. "Percy, you try."

Percy crouched by her side and looked at her shaking form. "Leila." He said softly. Her sobbing cease and she looked at him with bloodshot eyes. Her eyes seemed surprised and relieved.

"You're alive," Leila tackled him to the ground. "Percy, you're alive."

"Leila, of course I'm alive. Why wouldn't I be?"

Leila finally seemed to realize what she did. "Forget everything I just said."

"No, tell us." Nicky demanded. Leila flinched at the sound of her voice.

"Please," Her voice sounded weak. "don't question why I won't tell you."

"Leila, if you don't tell us, we can't help you." Percy said softly.

Leila looked up at them an sighed. "Fine, come to my cabin, I will explain everything."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end! I hope you all liked it :). Wow, my second story on Fanfiction that I've finished, this is incredible! :D I'll add an author's note as to when the third part will be up. So, in the meantime, review! :D I love you all! -kisses- :)<strong>


	17. Author's Note

**Okay guys, just a little author's note stating that the third part of the Leila Night series is up, or will be up soon! Yay! Thank you SophiaJewel for adding me to story alert :)**

**Scout Neon Templar: Well, that's a relief. Haha **

**SoccerGurl03: Haha, I know, I'm terrible, aren't I? :P**

**Hannibalrider: Thank you :)**

**Lvl-ZeR0: 50 doughnuts a day? Sounds like a done deal :D. And sounds perfect, mon ami! :D **

**supersweet47: Aw, well I just did an Author's note :/ sorry! But thank you!**

**Gummybearsrock: I'll hold you to that promise! Haha, but I'm glad you asked me :)**

**Poseidon'sdaughter19: I know right? Why can't we have love like that? I need a boyfriend like Percy :/**

**demigod surpreim: Haha thank you :)**

**UndercoverCop: No, I didn't know that! Thanks! :D**

**Almost 150 reviews! Thanks so much guys, you're all stars :D Yes...I did just call you stars...Gods, I'm turning into my British friends .**


End file.
